1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more especially, to a portable electronic device capable of pivoting stably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two using modes of a rotatable notebook computer in the market presently. It can be used as a general notebook computer or as a tablet computer, so that users are able to choose from the two modes according to different requirements of situations. However, compared with the normal notebook computer, the pivoting mechanism of the rotatable notebook computer is designed to be in a center of a display module thereof. The display module might sway easily as the display module pivots relative to a host module. It results in a bottom of the display module colliding with an upper surface of the host module and a keyboard thereon, so as to scratch the host module and the keyboard. In consideration of it, it is a significant issue to design a pivoting mechanism capable of pivoting the display module relative to the host module stably nowadays.